


Deal

by feather_aesthetic



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Gen, tickle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 22:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15181019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feather_aesthetic/pseuds/feather_aesthetic
Summary: “Hey, Coulson, have you seen-”  She broke off at the sight that awaited her.  May was hastily removing herself from her previous position, which involved both her legs wrapped around Coulson’s waist.  The grin that painted Daisy’s face was massive, and she bounced on her toes in excitement.  It had taken months of her playing matchmaker for those two, and her hard work had finally paid off.  “Looks like your leg’s all better,” she remarked, grinning wider at the way May flushed despite her efforts to control it.  “See you tomorrow morning, May.  I want all the details.”  Daisy smirked as she strode down the hallway, followed by Coulson’s laughter and the sound of an affronted May slapping him.





	Deal

Daisy furrowed her brow as she left the kitchen, mentally running through the list of places she had checked. It had been over half an hour of searching, and Daisy really had other things that she needed to do. All she’d wanted to do was ask May if morning training was on, but finding the woman was proving to be more trouble than it was worth. 

A bullet had grazed May’s leg on a mission a week ago, and despite May’s insistence, Daisy had refused to let her aggravate her injury further by sparring. It should’ve healed by now, and Daisy missed her morning sparring sessions with her S.O. Daisy knew she could just text her, but asking her a question was a great excuse to see May outside of training. Daisy sighed in annoyance. Honestly though, the base wasn’t that big, May had to be around somewhere. Daisy paused, considering. The lab, May’s quarters, the kitchen, May was nowhere to be found. FitzSimmons hadn’t seen her, but maybe she’d check with Coulson before giving up completely. His office was just down the hall, so she figured she’d drop in and ask after May. She tapped on the slightly ajar door and pushed it open without waiting for a reply.

“Hey, Coulson, have you seen-” She broke off at the sight that awaited her. May was hastily removing herself from her previous position, which involved both her legs wrapped around Coulson’s waist. The grin that painted Daisy’s face was massive, and she bounced on her toes in excitement. It had taken months of her playing matchmaker for those two, and her hard work had finally paid off. “Looks like your leg’s all better,” she remarked, grinning wider at the way May flushed despite her efforts to control it. “See you tomorrow morning, May. I want all the details.” Daisy smirked as she strode down the hallway, followed by Coulson’s laughter and the sound of an affronted May slapping him.

 

Daisy was up at 4:45 with her alarm, slipping on her workout leggings and top and pulling her hair back into her signature ponytail. As she approached the gym, her stomach churned with worry. Was May even going to show up? She hadn’t meant to interrupt them yesterday, and while Daisy thought she was close with May, maybe May thought differently? What if she was mad at her? What if- The lights in the gym flicked on when Daisy was halfway down the hallway, and she breathed a sigh of relief. Nobody but May would be up at this hour. She was proven right when she rounded the corner and found her S.O. standing in the centre of the mats.

“Good morning!” Daisy singsonged, practically skipping towards her S.O. May regarded her with impassivity, bright gym lighting glancing off her skin.

“Good morning, Daisy.” Daisy bit her lip. May didn’t seem too mad, but she certainly didn’t seem pleased with her. They stood side by side and began t’ai chi, and Daisy let her thoughts slip away and her breathing steady as she fell into the familiar rhythm. The movements were muscle memory to her now, and she slipped into a light trance as she went through the motions, the familiarity and May’s presence beside her strangely comforting. Daisy breathed deeply as they finished their routine, letting her eyes flutter open. She taped up her fists and turned to face May, shaking out her wrists. 

“Ready?” Daisy scoffed.

“Am I ever not?” May shook her head, smile quirking on her lips as she lunged.

“All the time.”

* * *

Once Daisy felt like she was settling into their fight, she started up the conversation May had been dreading.

“So… You and Coulson, huh?” May’s fist struck out at her face, and she blocked before spinning away.

“Daisy, I’m not having this conversation with you.” May ducked Daisy’s kick before making an unsuccessful grab at her leg.

“Why not? I’ve been trying to set you two up for months. I wanna hear the fruits of my labour.” May launched into a series of spinning kicks and punches, momentarily distracting Daisy from nagging at her S.O. “You do realise that going on the offensive isn’t gonna prevent this conversation from happening, right?” May glowered at her from behind her fists, and Daisy giggled at her exasperation. Faster than she could blink, Daisy was pinned to the mats, arms pinned beneath May’s knees. She tugged at her hands to no avail; May had her well and truly pinned.

“I’ll make you a deal. If you can keep quiet for five minutes, I’ll tell you anything you want to know.” Daisy almost laughed at her. If May honestly thought that she was incapable of shutting up, then she was in for a big surprise. Five minutes of silence to get all the juicy details about her favourite couple? It was a sacrifice Daisy was willing to make.

“Okay.” Daisy blinked when May didn’t release her from the pin, and instead adjusted her grip to make sure it was secure. She almost opened her mouth to question May, but remembered at the last second that she wasn’t supposed to talk. Her confusion was quickly cleared up, though, when she felt May’s fingers walking up her sides. Her eyes widened and she bit back a squeak at the feeling. May had discovered how ticklish she was completely by accident, adjusting her form while Daisy was punching a bag. She didn’t take advantage of her knowledge all too often, but whenever she did, she left Daisy giggling on the floor. May was surprisingly good at tickling, or maybe Daisy was just really ticklish, but either way, Daisy could never hold out for very long against her mentor. Certainly not five minutes without making a sound. For the first time that morning, May smiled. Not the happy smile that Daisy loved to elicit from her S.O.- no, this smile was something far more dangerous. An evil, mischievous smirk, one that May only wore when Daisy was really in for it. Daisy squeezed her eyes shut and gulped in a huge breath of air. She heard May chuckle above her, just before she felt fingers pressing between each of her ribs. Daisy stiffened, inhaling sharply through her nose. She kicked her legs involuntarily as the torment continued, just light enough to make her squirm and shake with suppressed laughter. May paused for a moment, and Daisy took the chance to pull in a shaky breath to try and steady her breathing. She opened her eyes to find May grinning down at her.

“How’s it going down there, Daisy?” she teased, clearly enjoying her power far too much. Daisy glared at her, but was shocked into a squeal when May squeezed at the flesh below her ribs. That one utterance broke the dam of Daisy’s self-control, and she quickly devolved into a squealing, giggling mess beneath May’s nimble fingers. May laughed along with her, glad to see her protégé looking carefree and happy, like the child she had never gotten to be. 

“What’s that you were saying about us having that conversation? You don’t really seem to be capable of talking at the moment.”

“Screhehehehew you!” she laughed, arching her back in a desperate bid for freedom.

“That’s no way to speak to your superior officer,” she teased, targeting the soft part of Daisy’s stomach. Daisy shrieked at the electrifying feeling shooting up her spine and through her limbs, and the room around them trembled. May smiled at her student, letting up when she felt the gym shake. “You okay?” She’d never made Daisy lose control of her powers before. 

“You’re mehehean,” Daisy giggled. May scoffed.

“You agreed to this. It’s not my fault you’re too ticklish for your own good.” Daisy pouted, and try as May might, she could never resist when Daisy looked up at her with those adorable puppy eyes. May sighed heavily and released Daisy from the pin, rolling over to lay down next to her.

“What do you want to know?” she sighed. Daisy squealed and pulled May into a hug before bombarding her with questions.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm feather-aesthetic on tumblr, come yell at me or follow for more fics, I publish on there before I do on here so if you like my stuff you'll get it faster on that hellsite


End file.
